Melody In Our Hearts
by Hiddenblossom04
Summary: There are four main characters in this story.Ichinose and Nanami are childhood lovers. She was a commoner.He was a child star.What happens if they were both kidnapped that led them into the hospital. Years later,Sakura and Ichinose are a famous couple in the Media while Nanami and Sasuke develops a strong bond,that leads into revenge. Please Review! Arigato!


**Sneak Peek of; ****Melody In Our Hearts!**

**Introduction of Story And Characters!**

**Author's review:**

It hit me to make this comedy, sad, tragic, passionate romance and melodrama! This story is set in the modern days and portrays four individual characters that will bump together and seek the truth of love through melody in their hearts and how music will help them and us to realise our true feelings that are hidden and locked in our hearts. Therefore, I had decided to do an unusual crossover of Naruto and Uta No Prince Sama. So the actors I have chosen for this story is the famous love team of both famous TV shows. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto. In Uta No Prince Sama, Ichinose Tokiya and Nanami Haruka. They will be the main characters in this story that will sway your heart into sadness but also light that gives us freedom and hope. I will now introduce the characters!

**Author's Summary of Story:**

So there are four main characters who I will introduce later on. Nanami and Ichinose are childhood lovers, even if she was a nobody and he was a child star. They pursue their love together, in spite of all the challenges they face throughout the story, which one of them is their parent's disapproval. And of course, Sakura is in love with Ichinose since childhood but its only one-sided love. However, couple of years later, a horrible incident happened when Ichinose and Nanami is kidnapped because they wanted Ichinose's parents to pay a ransom since he was a child star that led them both in the hospital. After that, everything changes. They will encounter again in the future but what happens if Ichinose is in a relationship with Sakura and is the most famous couple out in the media while Sasuke and Haruka starts to develop a strong bond, to the point Sasuke seeks revenge towards Ichinose for Nanami.

**Sakura Haruno-** Arigato. Call me Haruno. Only few people can call me Sakura. In this world, I believe two things that can capture a man's heart which are money and fame. I come from a rich family because my parents are both well-known directors in the Media and I am an only child. Only my maid Mrs Toshiyori is the only family I identify. She would be there to clean up my mess and defend me in any circumstances. Guys only date me because of my parent's fame and richness but I finally found a candidate that is different among them which is Ichinose Tokiya. Since childhood, he was my first ever friend that overlooked my status in life but for me. I only want him to be with me and see me as a woman. My life is simple, I buy friends and I want perfect friends. And I don't care about anyone except Ichinose. I will rival and step on anyone like a bug whoever steals Ichinose away from me and I will make their life miserable, to the point he or she can't walk or eat.

**Sasuke Uchiha-** Arigato. I am a delinquent who does not care about anything but myself. I am ignorant and arrogant that wouldn't listen to others. I am a heart-throb towards girls but in the end I would break their hearts. I was an orphanage and I never really got to encounter my real parents. I never felt any love, even though my foster parents and half younger sister tries their best to show their love for me. But how can you love someone else, if you can't even love yourself. I was expelled from my other school by hitting someone, since im usually into fights because I'm a gang leader. So then my foster parents sent me to my 6th school during my high school years at the age of 16. On the first day, I had a fight with another gang and ran away but then I suddenly bumped into Haruka. I never knew after that meeting, that she will be the person who will show me the light and show me how to love myself. She became my most important person and therefore, I am willing to fight for her and seek revenge just to make her smile. I would bleed until she receives her happiness. I would kill anyone who dares to harm her. I believe I am the only one who can save her to the point that I pledge that I will die for her to save her.

**Ichinose Tokiya-** I am Ichinose Tokiya. I am a popular child star. My parents are both actor and actress in the show business industry. So I am sent to a rich famous school and everyone wouldn't stop pestering me, and screaming fan-girls always asking for my parent's autograph and even mines. I would always be alone in such a huge mansion, to the point once when I was eight, I cut my wrist due to depression. However, no one knew except myself. No one truly knew my real feelings and everyone who surrounded me and my so called friends wouldn't understand me. I believed there was no light for me. The riches and fame are useless. If no one understands you, how can you release your true feelings, that's why I love writing songs to express my every feeling of rage and sadness. I don't like communicating to people or show my true feelings towards others and therefore wanted to be isolated from others. So therefore, I begged my parents to send me to a school that no one knew about my family's status. My parents are always away, and would barely come home, so they approved it without hesitation and sent me to a small school in the countryside, where my grandmother lived. Luckily my grandmother was there to support me. However, since I moved there, I would have never thought that I I would start writing songs that was full of happy feelings. This was mainly because of Nanami. She knew how I truly felt and I became interested in her and my eyes started to follow her. We became close and I didn't care in the world around me as my world revolves around her. She was my melody of my heart. She gave me a new life and she made my world into a beautiful music. I promise her that no matter what I will love her eternally, even if we were in the afterlife.

**Nanami Haruka-** Arigato! My name is Nanami Haruka! I don't like being formal, so you can call me Nanami! In this story I am happy, enthusiastic young girl but weak due to my sickness since birth which will be revealed in the story. Due to my sickness, I am not always able to do any athletic activities but I try my hardest to accomplish my duties. I love the fresh air and once I get out there, there is no one that can hold me back. I live in the countryside with my two loving parents and supportive younger brother and friends. I have an adopted dog named Yusha that is known for bravery when he saved from a flock of children nearby the riverside. I am always willing to help others, even if my family was poor and I pursue my studies so one day I can be a doctor to help all the people in need. After 10 years living in the countryside, I've met such a different boy that stood out in my eyes, Ichinose Tokiya. He was somewhat isolated and never would open up his feelings. I always tried to help him explore a world where he never saw but I never knew he would also bring me into a world of music. He would sing beautifully just for me and somewhat he was always there to comfort me when I was facing hard times. Our bond became stronger and he was my first love. I wanted to grasp him and bring him with me and enjoy life together for eternity like my papa and mama, even though I knew we were both in different worlds.

Well readers thank you so much if you read up to here! Since my story 'Melody In Our Hearts' involves music, I will be adding music songs that will be shown in this story. Therefore, I need your help! I need lyrics that would display love, hope, courage or even tragic sadness to show on this story. I don't care if you give me one sentence of a lyric because I can add it to my songs! So please review and give me some ideas of the lyrics for the songs for this story! Also, please review of what you think of this story and the characters. I really look forward making this story but I need you guys to encourage me to write it! I got so many plans for this story and I really want to make it successful with your guy's help!

Please Review-

Arigato!

Have a lovely day!

HiddenBlossom04


End file.
